


Part of the Family

by Texan_Red_Rose



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), RWBY
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Family Bonding, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24790456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Texan_Red_Rose/pseuds/Texan_Red_Rose
Summary: During the tumultuous Omnic Crisis, Yang, Winter, and Ruby flee to a place where they can protect baby Ashe and omnic Penny from those who would rather see both dead and, in the process, found the Deadlock Gang. Forty years later, Ashe tracks down the traitor McCree and reclaims her family name. [Alternate backstory for Ashe]
Relationships: Winter Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 28
Kudos: 45





	Part of the Family

**Author's Note:**

> Listen - since Ashe was announced, I decided she was an Elderburn kid. This is the backstory for her in a RWBY/Overwatch fusion.

The dull droning of the crowd being herded towards the checkpoint. Soldiers shouting orders to keep the evacuation flowing while monitoring the advancing Null Sector shock troops that had almost reduced the city to a molten wasteland. Bombs and gunfire echoing in the distance. Amidst it all, Winter tried to keep her head down, both arms wrapped protectively around the tiny bundle held close to her chest as her wife guided them both through the press of people.

With any luck, they would make it through the checkpoint and to the countryside beyond without raising any eyebrows. Their flight from the east coast coincided with the worst of the Null Sector incursion and that had helped and hindered them in turn. Thankfully, Yang and Ruby were familiar enough with the United States as a whole to make navigating the war torn country a bit easier but… well, the added complications certainly made things a trial, and for every boon they possessed, something else arose to erase that slight advantage.

She didn’t regret a second of it though. As Winter shouldered her way through the press of people, she caught sight of Ruby’s red hoodie ten meters away, leading Penny the same way her elder sister did for Winter. The four of them- plus the fifth, newest addition to their small group- had fled battlefields and avoided patrols of Null Sector and the various military or militant organizations trying to mount a defense against the omnic uprising, plus the bounty hunters hunting her specifically…

“Hey,” Yang said, her voice as low as possible as distant explosions reverberated and lit the night sky. Lilac eyes were soft, despite the dark circles beneath them, and her smile touched somewhere deep inside Winter’s soul. “We’re almost there. After this checkpoint, everyone else is gonna be funneled to one of the centers. We’ll slip away and find a place to make our own life. Just the five of us.”

The first time her wife made that promise, it was for just the two of them. Then three, when Ruby joined. Four with Penny. And now a fifth, rebuilding their shattered world from nothing, having cut ties with their old lives to find something new.

“Halt!” They both looked up, spotting a soldier pushing through the crowd. “Stop there!”

For a moment, they couldn’t see who he was shouting at, but then he tried to reach past Ruby to grab Penny. Winter felt her heart stop in that moment; she didn’t know how he could tell, but he’d gotten close enough to see that Penny’s green eyes glowed a little, that her facial structure was a bit too perfect, and her hair a bit too stiff. Ruby had worked for weeks on the synthetic skin and hair, trying to hide Penny’s omnic chassis under a human appearance, with Yang’s help.

In the end, the sisters couldn’t quite make it work.

“Omnic!” The soldier shouted, trying to raise his weapon and take aim at Penny while the rest of the checkpoint began erupting in mayhem.

Instantly, Yang muttered a curse under her breath and reached into her jacket to pull out a sawed off shotgun. While they’d hoped to make it through the checkpoint without drawing any unwanted attention, they weren’t so foolish as to bank on it. Even through the rising panic, Winter could hear the telltale sound of Ruby bringing her own weapon to bear to defend Penny, and she pressed her lips into a thin line while shifting the baby in her arms who’d just started to cry.

“Hush, little Ashe,” she said, right hand disappearing under her long coat to grab the hilt of her sword. Perhaps a strange weapon to wield against omnics and soldiers alike, but she’d learned to capitalize on others’ perceptions. “Mom has some work to do.”

Bullets began to fly. People began to scream. 

And Winter swore she would do whatever it took to make sure the five of them made it to the other side.

* * *

The roar of her motorcycle helped drown out the circular thoughts chasing themselves through her mind. Anger boiled just beneath the surface, stoked by insult after insult, and she’d finally had enough. Running into McCree again had set her blood boiling and the way he’d just  _ left _ her there with the rest of the gang, tied up for whoever to find them- if her desire for revenge had been akin to a fire crackling in the middle of a cold winter, now she was a raging wildfire at the height of summer.

A light tap against her shoulder made her jerk the handlebars slightly. The back-up bike she kept stashed at the back of the hideout didn’t have the same weight as the one that bastard  _ stole _ , so it wobbled a bit as she turned her head to see Bob giving her one of his patented looks. Ashe could only roll her eyes while letting off the throttle a little bit.

“Quit your whinin’, Bob, I wasn’t goin’  _ that _ fast.” Granted, the back-up bike didn’t have as stable a connection with the attached sidecar as her usual one, so she  _ did _ understand his concern. Ashe just wished he wouldn’t keep trying to quell her anger. “You know if we don’t catch up to that snake soon, he’ll slither off somewhere! I won’t rest until he’s paid his due!”

Bob made a few chastising noises but otherwise simply crossed his arms over his chest and quietly brooded. 

With that done, Ashe focused on the road ahead and glanced at the tracking device she’d put on her bike  _ in the event _ something like this happened. Mom and Momma taught her a lot of things, and being prepared for things to go wrong was chief among them. McCree must’ve been dumber than she thought to have forgotten that so quickly.

Well, she’d teach him a thing or two once she caught up to him, and that blinking dot had stopped. 

His reckoning was close at hand.

* * *

Yang grunted, grabbing the broken beam with both hands and heaving with all her strength. It finally gave way, allowing her to toss it aside carefully, and left behind a small space that her broad shoulders wouldn’t be able to fit through. Thankfully, she wasn’t the smallest of the group. “Hey, Rubes, you got a sec?”

Looking over her shoulder, she saw her sister turn and briefly let Penny know to take up look-out duties while she went over and tried to help. “What’s up?”

“Think you can poke your head in there?” Wiping at her brow, Yang made her way down the pile of rubble to make things a bit easier. The collapsed tunnel had once likely housed a railway of some sort but, between the decline of the traditional rail lines and the Omnic Crisis, this leg had become abandoned and destroyed. “If it’s roomy enough, we might set up shop inside for a bit.”

After fighting their way through the checkpoint, they’d struck west, eventually finding the fabled Route 66. The years hadn’t been kind; with advances in technology making lengthy road trips a thing of the past, most of the old highway had become desolate, abandoned towns or small ones clinging to life. From the collapsed tunnel, they could see the old remains of one such down, left to collect dust as the few remaining inhabitants had moved closer to the diner and the new sky rail. That made the location almost perfect; the only downside being, well, an actual location to hide. Any abandoned building could be bulldozed or broken into, and they’d be squatters more likely to be shot than reasoned with, and trying to build something new would likely draw too much attention. The collapsed tunnel, though, would be nearly ideal, since no one would bother with it at this point.

Aside from being a collapsed tunnel, of course. Yang considered herself rather strong but even  _ she _ would be hard pressed to clear out an entire collapsed tunnel on her own.

She watched her sister climb up until the baby started to cry, becoming fussy in the heat. Winter was standing in the only bit of shade with a frown on her lips as she tried to calm Ashe down.

“It’s going to be okay, Ashe, we’ll find somewhere to stay soon.” The woman sighed in aggravation, looking up as Yang approached. “I believe she’s hot and hungry.”

Her expression softened. “She’s a baby, Snowdrift. Sometimes, she’s gonna cry, and that’s okay.”

For a brief moment, Winter looked surprised before her expression slid to one of embarrassed chastisement. “Well, yes, I suppose you’re right.”

Yang didn’t blame her. When they met, the woman was stretched paper thin and held to impossible standards. She snapped at everyone, her manner harsh and abrasive, and likely a few weeks away from some manner of breakdown. Her entire childhood had been a series of varying types of abuse and she had a  _ very _ skewed understanding of social interactions and familial relations. Winter had made amazing strides in the past year or so, and watching the careful way she treated the baby made Yang certain things would only improve once they had a place of their own, safe from everyone trying to hunt them down.

“Ruby was fussy as a baby sometimes,” she said, using her finger to distract little Ashe for a moment. Red eyes followed the tip of her finger, tiny hands trying to grab at it while Yang kept it just out of reach before letting her get ‘caught’. Ironic, she thought, that the one trait the little girl inherited from Yang would be the eyes of her birth mother, a woman who spent less time in her life than peace and quiet did. “It’s a phase she’ll grow out of with time. But, feeding her would  _ probably _ be a good idea, if you can find somewhere to get comfortable.”

“I’m not sure if-“

“Whaa!”

Yang spun around, reaching for her shotgun as Ruby stumbled back and fell down the rubble pile. Her automatic reaction to go help her sister was halted only by the glint of metal as something pushed its way out of the little hole she’d made. An omnic, with a battered chassis and one broken eye- one of the working class models that assisted with manual labor. Out of instinct, Yang trained her shotgun on the omnic and prepared to fire, only to recognize that the machine was holding its hands up in the universal sign of surrender.

“Please, please, don’t shoot- we’ll come quietly.”

Just about anyone else would claim that omnics were only machines- creations of mankind incapable of truly feeling the same degree of emotions as their creators. Luckily, Yang wasn’t like that; she protected Penny just as fiercely as the rest of their small family, and she heard in the omnic’s voice a tremble of fear that would surely be in her own were their positions reversed. Slowly, she lowered her shotgun.

“Ruby? You okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine! Just spooked!” As her sister picked herself up and dusted off her shirt, silver eyes looked up at the omnic. “Sorry sir, uh, I wasn’t expecting for anyone to be there! I didn’t mean to use your head as a hand hold!”

The omnic looked at them, hesitantly speaking. “You… don’t look like soldiers.”

“We’re not,” Yang replied, glancing over her shoulder at her wife. “We’re refugees, just like you.”

“Really?” Ashe began to cry again, drawing his attention. “In that case, please, help me replace the beam and I’ll show you a different way to enter.” One hand pointed towards the sky above. “We’re safe underground from Null Sector’s broadcast; they’ve been flying patrols over this area for months now.”

Trust was a fickle thing in times like these. However, when Ruby nodded towards the beam, Yang understood that her sister had a sort of intuition for this sort of thing and complied. She hefted the beam and carefully replaced it, allowing the omnic to guide it back in properly until it was impossible to tell it had been moved at all.

A few moments later, the omnic appeared and waved them towards the side of the collapsed tunnel, to a small section that had been expertly camouflaged but was actually a proper doorway into the tunnel’s interior. Dim lights hung overhead, likely powered by solar panels somewhere, and a small group of humans and omnics crouched inside the haven. Most of them looked battle worn and weary, the eldest human maybe fourteen. Likely, all orphans. Everyone watched them with trepidation, scooting away as they moved further into the small space.

“What’s your name?” Ruby directed her question at the omnic that brought them inside.

“Alpha One.” The omnic offered a small shrug. “Not very original, I know, but… that was my designation.”

“Are there any other Alphas?”

“N-no?”

“Okay, then, how about just Alpha?” Ruby smiled, nodding towards Penny. “I mean, we already know you’re one of a kind. No need for numbers.”

As her sister started talking to the others seeking shelter, Yang turned her attention to her wife and child. No doubt they’d find their family a bit bigger before the day’s end. She didn’t mind that, so long as they could continue looking after little Ashe.

“What do you think?” Yang kept her voice low, putting an arm around her wife’s waist. “This the sort of place to raise a kid?”

“I hardly think location is a fitting consideration.” Winter looked around, before looking down at their little girl. “As long as we can keep her safe, that’s all that matters.”

“We’ll keep her safe.” She promised, casting one more glance around. “We’ll keep everyone safe. I’ll make sure of it.”

“You won’t be alone in that.” 

That was the best part of having a family, Yang thought as she slid off her jacket and found somewhere relatively quiet and secluded for the woman to nurse. They never had to face anything alone.

Never.

* * *

Ashe peered at the dilapidated ruins of a once great temple from the bottom of the steps, tracing her eyes over the omnic sculptors of monks- or what remained of them, at least. Set in the side of a mesa that dotted the horizon, perhaps it was built with the hope of escaping the brunt of the Omnic Crisis. Perhaps it was even older than that. No matter when it was built, though, it didn’t serve that purpose any longer, abandoned years ago and quite nearly retaken by the surrounding desert.

“Well, Bob. This is the place.” Her left hand tightened on her rifle as her right flicked out to chamber a round. “Keep yer wits about ya, Bob. That snake’s bound to be slitherin’ somewhere ‘round here.”

Tucking the butt of her rifle into her shoulder, Ashe ascended the steps carefully, stepping around the rubble to make her way into the temple. Aside from her own boots and Bob’s heavy tread, she couldn’t hear anything aside from the wind whistling through the remaining architecture. Thankfully, there weren’t any bodies or bones, no sign that the temple’s destruction had come while it was filled and active. She hoped that meant the monks and attendants had evacuated before one group or another ransacked the place.

Most would probably find it odd that a gang leader would be relieved at the lack of lives lost; just as her parents had done, she’d worked hard to carve out a ruthless reputation while harming as few lives as she could. Fear worked well enough to suit her needs; no sense in wonton destruction to boot.

As she stepped past a half destroyed column, Ashe caught movement out of the corner of her eye and turned, aiming down the sights of her rifle and finger starting to squeeze on the trigger before she registered the omnic monk hovering at the far end of the chamber. Immediately, she lowered her weapon and coughed into her hand.

“Who’re you?” 

“Hello,” the omnic replied in a calm, placid tone. “I am Zenyatta. And you are?”

“Uh. Ashe.” She cleared her throat, jerking her head to the side. “And this here is Bob. Is this…  _ your _ temple?”

“Not exactly.” Zenyatta made a motion towards the chamber. “This temple once housed a sect of my order. I have come to see if any remained and, failing that, if there was anything to see.”

With a glance around, she couldn’t help but frown. “Guess your trip out here didn’t turn up either, then, huh?”

“I wouldn’t say that. There is much to see, even where one does not find their expectations.” The omnic floated closer. “It seems to me that I am not the only one searching these ruins for something.”

“Well, now that you mention it, you’re right.” She held a hand up, a bit above her head. “I’m looking for a fella, about this tall, with a scruffy beard, dark hair, and an insufferable smirk, probably smoking a cigar.”

“Ah, a friend of McCree’s. Or do you know him as Jesse?”

“I know him as a snake that left me for dead  _ twice _ now,” she replied with a hard edge to her voice. “You point me in his direction, and I’d be mighty thankful.”

“I sense your quarrel with him is but a small portion of your anger. There is something much larger that motivates you… but it is a darkness in your soul, a cancer, and it will eat away at you if you let it.”

Ashe scowled, half a mind to raise her weapon again. “Listen, what’s between me an’ him is a whole lot of him betraying me and me owing him  _ a lotta  _ pain for it.  _ No one _ turns his back on family and gets away with it.”

The monk hummed contemplatively, his hands falling into his lap. “I sense my traditional methods won’t work with you. I will attempt something… slightly different.” Zenyatta floated up to her and turned to motion towards the columns. “This temple was built by hollowing out the rock. It is how an omnic experiences life; we are built, then we live, and our experiences shape us. For humans, it’s far different; you live and then build your life based upon your experiences. It’s impressive, though, because no matter the building method, the result is similar; human or omnic, there are similarities between us and the journeys we embark upon in this world.”

“I’m… followin’ so far.” Red eyes flicked around at the crumbling columns, the roof, the debris, and finally settled on the monk. “What’s your point?”

“Once, I was consumed by a rage. A frustration that boiled and festered. It moved me to seek something- something I couldn’t define at the time. It took me some time to realize that the path I  _ thought _ I sought was merely a step towards true enlightenment.” He turned back towards her. “Whatever revenge you seek now, it is merely a distraction- a small goal that distracts you from the larger problem. The one who drives your every action.”

Ashe grit her teeth, glaring at the omnic for a moment before turning away. “If you’re not gonna be any help, we’ll be takin’ our leave.”

“How long will you spend chasing those you feel betrayed by as a means of avoiding your true enemy?” Zenyatta remained calm and peaceful as before, though his words cut through her more violently than any bullet ever had. “You pretend to be driven by revenge. What truly motivates you… is fear.”

She whirled, pulling the coach gun from her thigh holster and pushing it into the omnic’s face. “And what, pray tell, am I  _ afraid _ of?”

“What we are all afraid of,” he replied. “Loss.” The coach gun faltered in her hand. “McCree has spoken of his time in the Deadlock Gang; he mentioned you as well. He spoke of a woman who fiercely protected those she deemed to be family, who treated humans and omnics with the same amount of respect, and who refused to back down even when she should.”

“That bastard abandoned us.”

“But he did not sell you out.” Zenyatta calmly reminded her. “He was given a choice. He could’ve chosen jail, informing the authorities of the Deadlock Gang’s location, or joining Blackwatch. He didn’t choose to betray you.”

“He still left us behind.” Ashe growled, venom in her voice. “He turned his back on his family.”

The omnic watched her for a moment, contemplative, before nodding sagely. “I see now that I cannot sway you from your chosen course. Like a raging river, my words are mere twigs that fail to divert you. May I offer a compromise?”

She narrowed her eyes, tucking locks of white hair and glancing back at Bob. “I’ll hear ya out but I don’t make deals that screw me over. You better have something good to offer.”

“I will deliver Jesse McCree to you, for you to… work out your differences.” Zenyatta held out a hand, one of the many curious little orbs that hovered about his neck floating into the palm and turning purple. “However, there must be balance. If I help you seek revenge upon him, you must reveal to me the true target of your rage and grief.”

“How’s that ‘balanced’ in any way?”

“Many I have encountered upon my travels possess difficult pasts, the things they’ve done shaping them and the demons they carry influencing their view of the world. Where I can, I have helped those who needed it most confront those demons and defeat them.” Another orb floated into his other palm, suffused with a warm, yellow light. “Humans and omnics both- once we have dealt with the scars left upon us by our pasts, only then are we capable of embracing the light and enlightenment of the Iris. I, like you, became frustrated with my family, believing they had chosen the wrong path. Now, I see that the path they chose and the path I chose, though different, were meant to be. I believe, were you to confront your own past, you would find that which eludes you most: closure.”

Ashe grunted, taking a few steps away- pacing as her mind raced. She’d been taught to consider the angles, to look for the obvious and discard it, so dig deeper and to find the truth beneath the lies. Finally, she reached a decision and turned back to the monk. “You already know who I hate. McCree no doubt told you; I never made it a secret.”

“What I know and what you’re willing to admit are not the same thing.”

“Fine,” she said, spitting out the words with all the vitriol her voice could muster. “Jacques Schnee, CEO of the Schnee Development Company. I want to kill that man myself, put my rifle right between his eyes and pull the trigger.”

“What stops you?”

“Oh, just about the most sophisticated defense matrix ever created, not to mention a never ending supply of retrofitted war omnics and mercenaries.” Her expression twisted as cold fury surged through her body. “Those SDC bastards are the best funded and equipped private military; even Talon wishes they had that many resources to throw at a problem.”

“Curious.” Zenyatta closed his hands, the orbs losing their colors and returning to orbit around his neck. “As far as the public is aware, the SDC is a manufacturing company specializing in a wide range of automated goods. What enemy prompts such a well-funded and equipped response?”

“Me,” she replied, a bit of pride in her voice. “He thought he killed me. He was wrong, and he knows that if he ever slips, leaves just a little bit of an opening… I’ll take it.” She reached up to touch her hat, running her fingers along the brim. “There’s a reckonin’ a comin’ for that bastard. If it’s the last thing I do, I’m stormin’ that mansion he’s sittin’ in, and I’m gonna make him pay.”

Much to her surprise, the omnic laughed- a warm sound that both calmed and annoyed her- before nodding. “You remind me of my pupil. Like him, I believe your path to enlightenment involves confronting the source of the darkness in your soul.”

“I’m  _ pretty _ damn sure I just explained why confrontin’ him poses a bit of a problem.” Ashe sneered. “The Deadlock Gang ain’t what it used to be, and even then…”

“You wouldn’t want to pit your family against such a dire foe- this, I understand.” Zenyatta made a motion. “Genji, my student, come. I believe I know the way ahead.”

For a moment, she thought the omnic might be experiencing some sort of malfunction- she couldn’t call it senility, because they didn’t quite age the way humans did, but older models tended to have the same lapses in their logic functions- but then became aware of a silver body materializing out of the shadows, dropping down beside Zenyatta. She flinched, out of instinct, but stopped when she noticed the two sword still sheathed at his back… and the distinct click of whatever weapon was housed in his right arm slipping back out of sight.

“Yes, Master?”

“Put out a call,” Zenyatta said, floating closer to Ashe. “We need to assemble a team so we can arrange a meeting with the CEO of the SDC. By force, if necessary.”

“Ain’t that a bit violent for a monk?”

“Being one with the Iris is knowing that tranquility can only be achieved once all struggles have been survived. You must confront your enemy.” A slight shrug. “If he resists that destiny, we will be sure to have enough help to… turn things to our favor, and at no risk to your family.”

“… and then?”

“And then, I will arrange to have McCree brought to you.” With that, he turned towards the entrance to the temple. “I think the two of you will have much to discuss by that time.”

Ashe leaned closer to Bob and lowered her voice. “You think he can back it up?”

“I can assure you, my Master speaks the truth,” Genji said, the face plate of his armor shifting enough that she saw skin beneath, realizing that it wasn’t another omnic standing before her but a human. “He helped me find peace in my existence and forgiveness for my brother. He can help you, too, if you allow it.”

Her expression soured. “Forgiveness ain’t in the cards. Not for him.” Then, Bob touched her shoulder, giving her one of his patient but stern looks, and she rolled her eyes. “But… I’ll give Zenyatta a chance, at least.”

Holstering her rifle, Ashe followed Zenyatta out of the ruined temple and hoped she hadn’t just bet on the wrong horse.

* * *

Winter watched from a few paces away, trying not to show her own trepidation. She agreed that, their lives being what they were, it would be better to teach Ashe the skills she needed to survive sooner rather than later. At the tender age of seven, their daughter could survive in the harsh desert surrounding the hideout for a few days- long enough to get back home if she wandered off for any reason- as well as hunt the dangerous wildlife that made such a harsh environment their home. She could wield a knife and even a sword, though not nearly to Winter’s degree of proficiency, and Yang had taught her a few basic hand-to-hand techniques.

However, even the reality of their situation didn’t assuage the concern she had watching her daughter lift Yang’s coach gun to her shoulder.

“Alright, pull it in tight, just like that.” Her wife directed, lightly repositioning Ashe’s hands along the coach gun. While the woman could hold and shoot it with her off hand easily, it packed quite the punch, especially for those unaccustomed to the heft of it. Winter agreed that treating the weapon like a full sized shotgun would be the best and safest approach for the moment. “Now, just like we practiced. Smooth back the trigger while you exhale and-“

_ Boom _ !

Winter blinked. 

All of them- Winter, Yang, Ruby, and Penny- had expected the small target in front of Ashe to be peppered with buckshot. While that  _ had _ happened, what also happened was the force of the shot sent the little girl flying back, until she was flat on her back a good two feet away from where she’d been standing. Given the wheezing gasp that passed her lips, Ashe was equally shocked by that part as the rest of them.

“Ashe!” Winter ran over, kneeling down beside her daughter. Yang was on the other side, taking the coach gun and helping her sit up.

“You alright there Snowdrop?”

“Yeah.” Hiding her pain as any small child would when confronted by both parents worrying over them, Ashe raised her chin. “Did I hit it?”

“Well… yeah-“

“But you’re not doing it again,” Winter said in a firm voice, drawing a look from her wife. “Obviously, this isn’t a style of combat suitable for you.”

“Snowdrift-“

“Don’t ‘Snowdrift’ me; you saw what happened, she’s too young to be wielding that!” 

“I’m not saying that she isn’t, okay, I’m saying don’t be hasty.” Yang gave her a very measured look. “You gotta let her figure out what’s right for her. We can’t protect her from everything.”

“Like hell that’ll stop me from trying,” Winter replied, standing up to continue arguing while little Ashe wandered over to her aunts, both of whom were busy practicing on the metal targets. “Be reasonable, Sundrop; she’s not going to be able to handle a coach gun the way you do.”

“Again, I’m  _ not _ arguing that point!” Blonde brows knit together in annoyance. “What I’m saying is that we’re gonna have to keep trying, and you’re gonna have to let her.”

“I  _ am _ letting her!”

“No, you’re puttin’ a stop to it at the first sign things are going wrong!” Her wife drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly as a means of controlling her frustration. “She’s gonna get hurt sometimes. It’s how she’ll learn.”

Winter set her jaw, ready to push their respective stubborn streaks to their limits. “She can learn just fine without getting hurt!”

“Uh… guys?”

Yang met her with equal force in her voice, obviously fighting to keep her temper from flaring bright. “Hey now, when she got that little cut the first time she held a hunting knife, I didn’t hear you complaining  _ then _ that she wouldn’t be touching a blade again.”

“That was different-“

“No it ain’t and you know it!”

“Y’all.” Ruby said a bit more forcefully.

“Yang, she got  _ knocked off her feet _ !”

_ Pop! Ping! Pop! Ping! _

“Yeah! That happens sometimes! It don’t mean she can’t touch any firearm ever again!”

_ Pop! Ping! Pop! Ping! _

“I didn’t say she couldn’t!”

_ Pop! Ping! Pop! Ping! _

“Then what did you mean by ‘this style’ of combat, huh?”

“I-“

“HEY!” Both of them looked over to see that the pops of the little pee shooter Ruby and Penny used for aiming practice and the pings of those small caliber rounds hitting the metal disks were produced by neither of them. Instead, it was Ashe holding the rifle, going through the motions of reloading it when she noticed both of her parents watching her, at which point she quickly put it down and pretended like she  _ hadn’t _ been touching it. “She’s a pretty good shot.”

Winter and Yang looked at each other, then back at the little firing range.

“Ashe… did you knock all those down yourself?”

“Y-yeah…” Their daughter avoided meeting their gazes, in that childish way of ‘if I’m not looking, I won’t get in trouble’ while answering her wife’s question.

“Set the targets up again,” she said, motioning towards the metal disks. “And Ashe?”

“Yes, Mom?”

“If you knock them all down again, you’ll get ice cream for dessert tonight.”

The little girl’s head snapped up as she gave a toothy grin. “Really?”

“As long as Momma agrees.” She looked at Yang, who was smiling wide as she strolled over to hit the foot pedal that reset the targets.

“Yeah, I’d say that’s fair.”

With a surprising amount of excitement, Ashe picked up the rifle and set it against her shoulder again, wincing slightly- the couch gun had probably bruised her shoulder, and they’d have to take a look at it later.

Yang came to stand beside her as their daughter began shooting the targets in quick succession with remarkable precision.

“I… misspoke earlier,” she said, opting to use the moment to smooth things over a bit. “I meant that shotguns probably wouldn’t be her forte, not firearms overall. I apologize that I didn’t make that clear.”

_ Pop! Ping! Pop! Ping! _

“It’s fine but… I think you’re turning a bit… overprotective.”

_ Pop! Ping! Pop! Ping! _

“I don’t think-“

_ Pop! Ping! Pop! Ping! _

“Snowdrift.” A pointedly raised brow. “C’mon.”

Pop! Ping! Pop! Ping!

“That’s eight for eight,” Penny said.

“Way to go, Ashe!” Ruby walked over and hugged her, smiling as wide as possible. “Looks like you’re a sharpshooter, just like me!”

“Does that mean I get ice cream?”

“Of course it does, Snowdrop,” Winter said, kneeling down and beckoning her daughter closer. “And your Momma and Aunts can start designing your own rifle tomorrow.”

Ashe’s red eyes sparkled as she ran over to give the woman a hug. “Really, Mom? For when I get bigger?”

As she picked the little girl up, she looked over at her wife’s expectant expression and sighed. Were their lives different, she would absolutely insist on waiting until their daughter was a bit older. However, even with the hideout now capable of housing everyone in their extended family- or gang, as they should rightly call it, all things considered- they had taken to harassing any SDC shipment that passed through the area, either selling off the loot or cannibalizing what they could to improve their hideout. There were still bounty hunters looking for them and, though the Omnic Crisis had passed, traditional law enforcement didn’t look upon their band of misfits kindly.

Winter sighed. “I wish we could wait until you were older, Ashe… but… you need to be able to protect yourself now.”

“And you?”

“Hmmm?”

“I can protect you, Mom. Momma, too.” Their daughter smiled wide. “I can help protect the family!”

“Pump the breaks there, kiddo.” Yang chuckled, putting an arm around both of them for a group hug. “Your Mom and I are still gonna do our damnedest to keep you safe. When you’re older,  _ then _ you can help out with the family. Alright? For now, let’s go get you that ice cream!”

“Yay!”

“I thought the ice cream was for dessert.” She whispered to her wife, who leaned closer to her ear.

“You wanna explain to her why she can’t help out with the family? Or you wanna give her some ice cream and hope she forgets for a few years?”

“Let’s go get some ice cream.”

* * *

Ashe crossed her arms, trying to hide her displeasure at not being allowed to pilot the transport. She understood the necessity of it all, of course, and appreciated the free ride that made the whole trip far more bearable… however, she still didn’t appreciate not being behind the controls. Only a large screen displaying their location in relation to their destination gave her any indication as to how long it would be until they landed.

Bob, for his part, seemed rather content with the trip. He and Zenyatta had started chatting since they took off. Genji had opted to remain in the cockpit.

Maybe she should’ve sat in the cockpit, too.

“It’s easier to be angry, isn’t it?”

“What?” She narrowed her eyes at the monk. “I ain’t angry.”

“Your anger stems from your lack of control.” The orbs around his neck hovered, and she idly wondered how they maintained their orbit. “Each of us is a ship, traversing rivers and seas. Storms injure us, they throw us off course, but the most damaging thing they do is rob us of our sense of direction. When we cannot control where we go, we feel helpless.”

Ashe grit her teeth. “I ain’t helpless anymore.”

“No. You are not. But you were.” The orbs began to pulse with yellow light as Zenyatta settled a bit lower to the ground. “Meditate with me. Clear your mind that you may face the challenges ahead unfettered by your pain.”

“… you’re pullin’ my leg.”

For a moment, the omnic stared at her. “Ah, an idiom. No, I can assure you, I am not pulling your leg. Perhaps the method of meditation that most appeals to you doesn’t seem like meditation at all.” He waved a hand. “We all have moments, things we do, where we let our minds wander and seek the tranquility within our souls. We focus on the small things in life. The simple things.”

“The lil things.” As much as she didn’t want to admit it, something did come to mind as her gaze flicked over to the pseudo kitchenette. “Y’all got any tea?”

“We do- a rather limited variety, though.”

“Do y’all have green tea or earl grey?”

“We have both.”

“Earl grey, please.” She made a motion with her hand. “Bob, you know how I like it.” As he got up and lumbered over to the kitchenette, she caught the way Zenyatta looked at her. “Somethin’ wrong?”

“Pardon me if this comes off as callous, but I believe you appreciate the direct approach. I’ve heard that you treat omnics no differently than humans… yet you order Bob around quite a bit. Do you treat everyone you meet so harshly?”

“I- well. I’m not exactly the  _ cuddly _ sort,” she replied with a small sneer, and then sighed. “It’s just… it’s a bit hard to explain.”

“I have interpreted the many facets of the Iris; I’m sure I can understand this.”

“Bob’s my Aunts’ kid. They built him when I was ten.” She fought to keep her expression mostly neutral, perhaps just a shade or two of annoyance. Anything to keep the sorrow out of her voice. “They said it was my job to look after him, ‘cause I’m older, but it’s his job to protect me, ‘cause he’s bigger. He’s… a cousin, a little brother, and a big brother, all rolled into one… and I guess I got used to just tellin’ him what to do because… well… someone had to.”

“Hmmm. Interesting. I suspected as much.” Zenyatta nodded. “You are a rather abrasive individual by your very nature.”

Ashe couldn’t help but laugh and smirk. “Yeah. Mom said it runs in the family.”

* * *

Yang settled into her chair with a relieved sigh, shoulders relaxing as she ran a hand through her sweat slicked hair. Another gruelingly hot day in the desert drew to a close as the sun set in the distance, casting an orange glow on the canyon around them. Over the years, they’d build a nice little stronghold inside the old railway tunnel and had fixed up some of the abandoned buildings in the nearby town. As the notoriety of the Deadlock gang began to spread, people and omnics persecuted in the wake of the crisis had sought them out, finding a refuge in the lifestyle of an outlaw. The local law enforcement feared them enough to keep out of their immediate territory which gave them a bit of breathing room to indulge in little things.

Like having spending time as a family.

A rough metal platter laden with two steaming kettles and three empty cups lightly clinked as it was set down in the middle of the round table.

“Thank you, Bob,” Winter said while taking her seat. The balcony of the old saloon gave them a beautiful view of the canyon they called home and the desert beyond. “Will you be joining us?”

Standing at nine feet tall, the hulking omnic gently shook his head and pointed towards the roof.

“Run along, then.” She waved one hand dismissively while the other reached up and removed her black hat, setting it on a nearby hook. “I’m sure your mothers are awaiting you.”

Fondly rolling her eyes, Yang spoke in a soft voice. “You’re doing it again.”

Her wife looked at her owlishly for a moment, before realizing the gesture she made. As the gang’s numbers grew, the woman slipped back into an older mindset; while it helped them operate efficiently, the military mindset came off as curt and rude to most. Most didn’t mind, thankful to have a leader who cared about them- even if she wasn’t the best at showing it.

“Blast.” Winter sighed, brushing her bangs back behind her ear. “Bob, I-“

“He’s already gone,” Ashe said, impatiently squirming in her seat. “Is the tea ready yet?”

“That kid’s too damn quiet.” Yang mumbled, earning a sharp look from her wife for the curse word. Not like their daughter hadn’t heard worse, of course, but it was the principle or something like that. To avoid a chiding remark, she cleared her throat and poured herself a cup of green tea. “Which tea do you want, Snowdrop?”

“Mom’s, please.”

“Which is? Be specific.” Winter prompted, a deal more gently than she demanded answers from others. While Yang adored that her wife’s softer side came out so easily around them, some part of her wished the woman would relax fully around the others as well. In this world, the gang was all the family any of them had left.

“Earl grey,” Ashe replied, a frown tugging at the edges of her lips. “Mom… may I ask a question?”

“Of course.”

“Why do we never talk about your family?”

Winter paused, halfway through filling Ashe’s cup, and looked at their daughter. For her part, Yang froze with wide eyes. They’d talked- briefly- about addressing that particular sore spot with Ashe but had hoped to put it off until her late teens, if possible. At ten, she was a bit on the young side and may not understand all the nuances to the situation.

“This  _ is _ my family,” the woman replied, finishing her pour before filling her own cup. “However… I suspect that’s not exactly what you meant.”

“Not really.” Their daughter pouted slightly, grabbing her saucer so she could start drinking her tea. “It’s just- Momma talks about Grandpa Tai, and Grandma Summer, and even Grandma Raven sometimes. Aunt Ruby and Aunt Penny are here… so it’s just… weird. That you never talk about anyone.”

Ever since they explained how Bob was her cousin, Ashe had become more and more inquisitive regarding her other familial relations. Prior to that, she thought everyone in the gang was her family and that ‘Aunt’ was just a title. It… took a bit to explain how there was a difference between the gang- their found family- and the concept of aunts and cousins- blood family.

“I see.” Winter set the pot down, leaning back into her chair and looking around across the canyon. Yang remained silent, allowing her wife to process and determine how to proceed herself. “I did have a family, once. I grew up much different than Momma- much different than you. I grew up as one of the wealthiest people in the world.”

“Really?”

“Yes.” A shadow of a smile. “Privileged beyond anything you can imagine. Maybe one day you’ll understand… but, there’s a reason I don’t talk about that period in my life. You see, if they could be here right now, your Grandpa Tai, Grandma Summer, and Grandma Raven would  _ love _ to meet you. In stark contrast, my family disowned me when they found out you were going to be born.”

“They did?” Ashe’s expression fell slightly. “Because of me?”

“No, Snowdrop.” Taking a sip of her tea, Winter looked at their daughter then with a tenderness that melted Yang’s heart, reaching out to cup the little girl’s cheek. “You are not to blame for anything. Your Grandfather Schnee never gave you a chance nor did he give your Momma one. That was his mistake and one I will never forgive him for making. He forced me to choose between you two and him. I made the right choice.”

“Schnee?” White brows furrowed. “Isn’t that who we’re always stealing from?”

“Yes.” A careless shrug while returning to her tea. “He made his choice and he’ll spend every day paying for it, figuratively  _ and _ literally.”

She had to fight to keep from laughing out loud at the flippant delivery of that sentiment, quite nearly spilling her green tea in the process.

Ashe looked concerned and slightly distressed. “He was the only family you had before Momma and me?”

“I had two siblings- your Aunt Weiss and Uncle Whitley. Neither has been mentioned in the news recently… they likely followed my lead and left the family. Your Grandmother Willow… well… the last time she was sober was when I was your age. I’d be surprised if she didn’t drink herself into an early grave.” Once again, Winter looked off into the distance. “In many ways, I traded them for Momma, your Aunts, your cousin, and you.” Then, she looked back at their daughter. “What you must remember, above all else, is that the blood that runs through your veins make you a Schnee in many ways. You remind me so much of Weiss and myself when we were your age.” A pensive chuckle. “I think you might’ve gotten along with her better than I ever did. Regardless, that blood relation means  _ nothing _ compared to the bonds you forge with the family you choose.” Her wife looked at her then and Yang couldn’t help but smile, sliding her hand across the table to take Winter’s in a silent show of support. “Love… is not something to be ransomed or withheld. It’s unconditional. Here among the gang, I am surrounded by more love than I ever had when I was wealthy and privileged. Remember that, Ashe. At the end of the day, who I was- who  _ you _ are- is not dictated by a name or a lineage. It’s a choice.”

Although nodding along, their daughter seemed curious still. “Where’d you live before here?”

Yang had often spoken of her life growing up on a small island off California’s coast; Ruby mentioned it, too. They also talked about their decision to travel to Europe just before the crisis hit. What it was like escaping the warzones and fleeing to safety; the beauty they’d witnessed and the troubles, too. It didn’t surprise her that the little girl wondered what the world was like beyond their canyon. 

“In a mansion along the Rhine, along the border between Germany and France.” Her voice turned wistful. “We lived at the top of a hill; I could see for miles.”

“Really?” Ashe’s eyes went wide. “Do you miss it?”

“Very, very rarely.” Winter looked between them, then down at her cup. “Every day as the sun set, I would take my tea beneath a massive tree on our property. From there, I could watch the river below- the tour boats and vacationers, the sparkling water meandering through the valley- and I could watch the vineyards as they went through their cycles. Weiss joined me every now and again. Sometimes, I miss that.” She took another sip of her tea and smiled. “I much prefer this, though. It’s nostalgia more than anything, I think, that makes me remember those old days. And Weiss. I… don’t think I told her how proud I was of her before I left.”

For a few minutes, they drank their teas in silence.

“Mom?”

“Yes?”

“You said that I’m a Schnee in a lotta ways. What does that mean?”

“It means you never let things go,” Yang said, earning a somewhat reproachful look from her wife and an inquisitive one from their daughter. “It means you’re gonna be hard-headed about a lotta things but, if you follow your heart, you’ll find your way eventually.”

“It  _ also _ means you’ll hold yourself to a high standard.” Winter lightly squeezed her hand. “And you’ll be hard on others, most of all yourself. The people who will be able to accept you for who you are will be few and far between, so hold onto them as best you can. Accept responsibility and forsake the idea that you can be perfect. Just be  _ you _ and you’ll be the best Schnee to ever exist.”

“Even better than you, Mom?” Ashe looked up at her with childlike wonder, that special sort of naivety that children regard their parents with, the idolization that can be difficult to tarnish. Yang remembered when Ruby looked at her like that, after their parents died and the elder of the sisters had to take care of them both. It never went away completely, even after all these years.

“Absolutely.” She looked at the blonde then. “It took me a long time to find your Momma but I’m all the better for it, and the family we’ve built… as long as we take care of each other, we don’t need to worry about anything else.”

“Family first,” Yang said with a nod. “And everything else will fall into place.”

Their daughter accepted that answer and finished her tea. “May I be excused?”

“You’re not going to take a second cup?” Winter raised a brow.

The little girl shook her head. “Bob still has chores to do. I’m gonna help him. That’s taking care of each other, right?”

“Yeah, it is.” Yang chuckled, pouring herself more green tea.

“Very well. You’re excused, but make sure you’re both back before dinner; it’s jack rabbit stew tonight.” Winter paused briefly. “And… keep your lineage a secret. One day, perhaps you’ll reclaim my family name, but it won’t be until you’re  _ much _ older. Until then, you’re a Xiao Long.”

“Okay!” Ashe beamed, excited at the prospect of her favorite meal. Then, she left her chair and ran towards the far end of the balcony, tilting her head back and cupping her hands around her mouth. “BOB! C’MON! GET DOWN HERE!”

Although surprised by the shout, both Yang and Winter had the presence of mind to lift their cups and the pots off the table as Bob jumped over the edge of the roof and landed with a thundering crash on the balcony just beside Ashe. The saucers and tray rattled on the table but nothing fell off- not that the children seemed to notice. Bob lifted Ashe onto his shoulder and then hopped over the balcony’s railing to attend to whatever chores needed to be done.

“Hey! You two be careful!” Ruby shouted from the roof, causing Winter to frown as she set her pot back down.

“Was… that a bit rude of her? Shouting for him like that?”

Yang raised a brow and looked at her wife. “Where do you think she learned  _ that _ from, Snowdrift?”

Blue eyes narrowed at her as Winter turned her attention to her tea, pointedly ignoring the question and prompting an amused chuckle. The two of them watched the sunset in companionable silence. Much like Yang, most everyone in the gang knew Winter didn’t mean anything by her sometimes curt demeanor; when she was angry, there was no doubt about it. Ashe would probably be the same way.

“Hey,” she said, waiting until the woman looked at her. “You might be prickly as a cactus, but I still love ya.”

Winter fondly rolled her eyes and leaned over, drawing her into a kiss. “And you are the vast desert that supports me, Sundrop.”

Yang stifled a laugh. Most people probably wouldn’t think that too flattering a comparison but she knew her wife better than anyone else. For all the hardship they’d endured, the life they’d built for themselves… she wouldn’t trade it for anything.

* * *

Ashe had to admit, though the valley bore scars from the Omnic Crisis, it had recovered to its former glory. The green hills, the river winding its way through, and the signs of tourism and commerce had returned. Mom’s childhood home looked just as she’d imagined it.

Well, the surroundings did. The property itself had tall walls with sentry turrets atop and an ornate gate with a sigil she recognized, a mark she’d spent over twenty years chasing and destroying every chance she could: a seven pointed snowflake. Just seeing it roused her anger and she scowled at the gaudy silver plated interface beside the gate as Zenyatta hit one of the buttons. A hologram appeared, initially just the snowflake before being replaced by the visage of a man she’d never met but hated with every fiber of her being. He looked every bit his age, frail and wrinkled, in his eighties or perhaps even nineties. Perfectly combed white hair and a mustache plus blue eyes a shade or two darker than Mom’s were.

“I’m expecting no one. Leave, or I will activate my security system,” he said without sparing them a glance. “I will not be liable for any harm you suffer.”

“I believe we warrant an adjustment to your schedule.” Zenyatta nodded towards her, allowing Ashe to step forward.

“Grandfather,” she said tersely, barely able to restraint herself from unleashing a deluge of curses.

The man looked at her properly then and she could see the hatred that filled him in that moment. Maybe it was her red eyes or how she had her mom’s tall, slender frame. Maybe it was the white hair, so much like his. Or maybe it was just that he never loved anyone besides himself.

“Ah, the eldest bastard. I thought you were dead.” His arm moved and an alarm sounded, the turrets along the wall activating. “I will correct that now.”

“I see you have chosen the path of resistance.” Zenyatta intoned in that measured, patient way. “The Iris anticipates all possibilities. Reinhardt?”

“TO GLORY MY FRIENDS!” The man encased in a suit of armor- one of Germany’s own Crusaders- roared as he barreled past them and slammed into the gate. Even state-of-the-art security measures couldn’t hold a candle to the combat prowess of Overwatch’s most venerated veteran, and he was followed into the grounds by his young squire, Genji, and one of the most famous MEKA pilots. Apparently, Zenyatta had quite a few famous friends willing to lend their assistance.

“Are you ready?” The omnic looked at her as she grabbed her rifle and pumped the lever.

“I’ve been lookin’ forward to this for almost twenty-five years.” Her voice came out as a growl. “Let’s get in there, Bob.”

She raised the Viper to her shoulder and began firing for the weak points while Bob covered her with the machine guns built into his wrists, the backline of battle as Reinhardt began weaving destruction themselves. The most sophisticated defense matrix in the world could only do so much against them.

* * *

The jukebox in the corner played some old country song, barely loud enough to be heard over the mad giggling. Winter watched with a content smile, hiding her mirth behind a hand as her wife and their daughter shuffled around in the middle of the room.

“When you asked if I’d teach ya to dance, I thought you were actually gonna learn somethin’!” The blonde’s wide smile made the light admonishment lose all heat. “Not just stand on my boots the whole time!”

“I’m learnin’ the steps!”

“Don’t you pull my leg like that; you’re not learnin’ nothin’!” Yang laughed. “You’re getting’ too big for this!”

Much to Winter’s surprise, it seemed their daughter took a bit more after her than they initially thought. Just shy of her fifteenth birthday, she was already just beneath Yang’s chin. Were it not for her wife’s stellar strength training routine, she probably wouldn’t be able to move at all with Ashe standing on the toes of her steel toe boots like that, but it did tire her out. The blonde wouldn’t admit that, of course, but it was obvious regardless.

However, she didn’t have the heart to stop their fun just yet. The past few years had seen the Deadlock Gang grow to become a dominating force in the southwest of America, carving out a territory that law enforcement agencies outright feared or respected, depending on how closely they dealt with the SDC. Really, they didn’t hassle anyone aside from the SDC and those crooked law agencies that made life hard for omnics after the crisis. They bullied who they had to but never more than they needed to ensure their survival, and they’d built up the town near their hideout enough to where people had started moving out their way.

In a few more years, Ruby said they might be able to transition into being a proper corporation, something of a private security firm that would ‘provide’ services to their enemies rather than stealing from or extorting them. It would be nice, she thought, but Yang doubted they’d ever leave the outlaw way of life. They’d spent too long fighting to live their lives how they saw fit to submit to the law again.

“Alright, that’s it!” Rather than admit she was getting tired, Yang abandoned the pretense of dancing and started tickling Ashe, causing their daughter to burst out into laughter. Of course, Winter wasn’t ticklish at all, so their daughter hadn’t inherited that from her, and the two collapsed to the ground laughing as the tickle fight robbed both of them of their balance.

“You’re both too much,” she said fondly, shaking her head and getting up from her seat to go shut off the jukebox. “If you’re done horsing around-“

Before she could continue, an alarm began trilling from the command console. Usually, someone else minded their extensive security system but most of the gang had taken the day off, in a sense, heading into town for some much needed downtime. A frown touched Winter’s lips as she checked the appropriate camera only to find the connection lost.

“Coyote probably chewed on the cable again,” Yang said, voice a bit breathless as she picked herself up off the ground. “I’ll go check it out.”

“I’ll go with you.”

“Me too!” Ashe chimed in, rushing over to the wall to retrieve her beloved rifle. Affectionately nicknamed ‘Viper’, Ruby had really outdone herself designing the lever-action rifle and Ashe loved the weapon just as much as her Aunt loved her own sniper rifle.

“Hold your horses, now, both of you.” With a little grin, Yang waved a hand. “There’s no need for all of us heading out there.” She collected her coach gun while heading for the doorway. “Besides, someone’s gotta get the pizza started! I’ll go reconnect the camera and be back before you know it.”

“But-“

“Momma has a point,” Winter said. “It’s almost dinner time and the oven’s bound to be done preheating by now. I’ll go put the pizza in; Ashe, you stay here and watch the console.”

Surprise registered on the young woman’s face. “By myself?” Both of her parents nodded, having already decided it was time their daughter began taking a more active role in the gang. They didn’t want her going on any heists or patrols quite yet but taking a guard watch every now and again should placate her for the time being. “Alright! You can count on me!”

“That’s my Snowdrop,” Yang started out the door. “Be back before you can blink!”

“Shout if you need anything,” Winter said, following her wife out of the command center and heading towards their kitchen. 

The sounds of metal tinkering echoed from the workshop area, where Ruby, Penny, and Bob were hard at work fixing up Yang’s motorcycle. As they’d only ever left the gang’s stronghold for very short trips or for heists, they hadn’t needed such a personalized mode of transportation, but now that they’d reached a somewhat comfortable spot due to their notoriety, her wife had expressed an interest in going on a ride through the desert sometime. She even offered to teach Winter and Ashe how to ride.

Frankly, she looked forward to it. A family excursion through the desert sounded so beautifully mundane.

Once in the kitchen, the woman went about retrieving the frozen pizzas: one for her and Ashe, the other for Yang and Ruby. They’d talked about fronting the money to someone to open a delivery pizza shop in town; the diner down the road did well enough but, perhaps, with a bit more population growth, they could also expand the number of restaurants within quick reach. It was a nice thought.

As she set the timer for the pizzas, her mind wandered to other things. Specifically, something she and Yang were… debating. Aside from a touch of overprotectiveness from both of them, they didn’t have much of an argument against it.

Ashe was getting older. She’d grown up in the gang, in the stronghold, in the desert, far and away from big cities and the press of people she didn’t know. For all the things her own upbringing lacked, Winter acknowledged that she did have  _ some _ experience in the outside world when she met Yang. Her wife had far more from her travels.

It would be difficult sending their daughter away. Ashe hadn’t even expressed a desire to leave; she wanted to join them on heists and patrols, wanted to know the ins and outs of running the gang, but she didn’t want to  _ leave _ . Then again, maybe this would have to be one of those necessary life lessons-

A klaxon blared, startling her out of her thoughts. Instantly, Winter began running for the control center, certain Ruby, Penny, and Bob wouldn’t be far behind. When she reached the room, she found her daughter staring in abject horror at the screen.

As blue eyes landed on the warning flashing across the main display, her heart sank. It was Yang’s distress signal, a very specific one. Without wasting another moment, she went and changed the cameras to a different configuration, and that’s when she saw a legion of refurbished battle omnics with a familiar snowflake emblazoned on them.

Father had found them after all these years.

“Mom?” The tremble of fear in her daughter’s voice spurred her into action. “What’s-“

“We don’t have much time.” Her fingers flew across the command console, sending a message to every member of the gang warning them of the danger. “They’ll be here soon.”

“We’ll buy some time,” Ruby said, a brutal sort of determination in her voice. “Bob… do what Aunt Winter tells you. We love you.”

“Always.” Penny affirmed before both of them turned, leaving the control room.

“Mom-“

“Ashe… Snowdrop.” Winter turned, looking at her daughter and fighting to keep her voice steady. “You are all that was best in both of us and we love you dearly. Never doubt that. Take care of each other.” Reaching up, she removed her hat and leaned forward to press a soft kiss to the girl’s forehead. “We’re so proud of you.” Then she put her hat on her daughter’s head, ignoring the confusion and denial shining in red eyes. Instead, she turned and moved a hidden panel, pressing the button inside. “Bob, get her to the bunker.”

“Wait, Mom, don’t- Bob, Bob put me down!” A section of the back wall moved, revealing a corridor, and her nephew did as instructed, picking Ashe up despite her protests. “Mom, please! Mom!”

She took one last look- at her daughter, fighting with all her strength to break Bob’s grip as he carried her past the secret threshold. Part of her wanted to go with them but she knew it was her blood that had to be shed. This had nothing to do with the gang; this was her father following through with his threat from years ago. To keep her daughter safe…

“Hush, little Ashe,” she said, hitting the button again to close the door and hiding the panel. Winter drew her sword as an explosion rocked the stronghold and the awful shrieking of metal scraping metal echoed throughout as the omnics tore their way inside. “Mom has some work to do.”

* * *

The hot wind blew sand and dust, the granules sticking out against the black of her boots. Back behind the mechanic’s shop and overlooking the canyon were four unmarked graves along the cliff. Somehow… she thought it would be different.

“I found your tree, Mom. It was just like you said; I could see for miles,” she said, trying to hold back her tears. “I thought… it would make things easier, make it hurt less… but I still miss you and Momma.”

Bob put a hand on her shoulder, sharing her grief. 

“You said one day, I’d reclaim your family name. I guess that day’s come…” Slowly, she sat down, looking out at the canyon beyond. “But I don’t feel any different. He’s gone but that won’t bring y’all back. So… what do I do now? Who am I?”

No answer came for a while. Then, she caught the sound of spurs drawing closer and closed her eyes. Ashe couldn’t summon her anger from before, too drained from the fight and the onslaught of emotions that brought on to react as Jesse McCree- who started this whole mess- sat down beside her.

“I can never get the seasonin’ right, but it ain’t terrible.” 

She turned her head, looking at the bowl he offered to her. The smell evoked memories of her childhood. “Jack rabbit stew.”

“Yep.”

With a sigh, she accepted the bowl and spoon. “You’re right. It ain’t terrible.”

“High praise,” he replied with a short lived chuckle. They ate in silence for a while. “I never meant to abandon y’all; I was tryin’ to protect y’all.”

“Yeah… I know… but you coulda come back…”

“I know… I just figured… you’d be pretty sore unless I brought somethin’ good back.”

“That why you set me up to meet Zenyatta?” He looked a little surprised and she rolled her eyes. “I met your old pals, knucklehead. With friends like that, you didn’t need me to stop that train. You wanted me chasin’ you for a reason.”

“Can’t get nothin’ past you.” A heavy sigh. “I didn’t think you’d settle the score with your grandfather. I was just hopin’ ol’ Zenny could talk you down enough so we could have a conversation.”

“About what?”

“Well… Overwatch is comin’ back. Maybe not the legal way but we ain’t strangers to that-“

Ashe scowled, a bit of heat coming to her voice. “If you’re expecting me to join-“

“Nah, that ain’t it.” Jesse shook his head. “But, we needed someone to foot the bill. You know it takes a lotta cash to get anything off the ground and someone volunteered to finance us… on the condition she could meet you.”

“Me?” At that, she couldn’t help but feel surprised. “Why?”

“Well, she wasn’t quite forthcomin’ on that front, but…” He looked at her then. “The world knows her as W. S. Belladonna. She told me to call her Weiss, though.”

“Weiss?” The name jogged a memory and her brows rose. “Weiss S. Belladonna?”

“Yeah.” He got to his feet, taking her empty bowl. “She’s at the diner. For what it’s worth, I think you should at least poke your head in, and give the cherry pie a try if you decide to stay. I think… maybe, this’ll make up for it.”

As Jesse walked away, she considered remaining silent… but that wasn’t how she was raised. “McCree.”

“Yeah?”

“You’re still family.” She stood up, adjusting her hat and turning around to look at him properly. “Don’t be such a stranger.”

He smirked and nodded. “I’ll see ya around, Ashe.”

“You’d better.” Wiping at her cheeks with one hand, she smacked Bob’s arm with the other. “C’mon. Let’s go.”

* * *

As they finished shoveling the last of the dirt into place, they tossed the shovels off to the side and just stared at the four fresh plots behind the mechanic’s shop. Ashe had wanted to give them a good view of the canyon; they would’ve liked that, she thought. Bob set a comforting hand on her shoulder.

All through the night, they’d listened to the explosions that rumbled through the rock walls and made the lights hanging overhead swing. They only emerged when an alarm told them no motion was detected inside the stronghold. When they came out…

She’d spent a good three hours just crying. They’d found Mom first, then Aunt Ruby, and Aunt Penny… Momma, they found last. She already missed them  _ so much _ .

Again, Ashe began to cry, mourning the loss of… everything she’d ever known.

What was she supposed to do now? Aside from Bob… she was alone…

“Ashe, Bob, there you are! Where’s… oh… oh no...” She looked over her shoulder and saw Alpha slowing down as he approached, obviously realizing what had happened. “I’m so sorry- we got word that the stronghold was under attack and to wait until dawn before returning- if we’d known-”

“No,” she said, sniffling and rubbing at her face. “Mom told y’all not to come back and she was right. We woulda lost a lot more if y’all had.” Ashe swallowed hard, adjusting her mom’s hat… now,  _ her _ hat, before turning around and facing Alpha and the rest of the returning gang. “We’re a family first. That means protectin’ each other, lookin’ after each other. They died… so we could live… an’ we’re not going to waste it.” She walked over and grabbed Momma’s coach gun and the rifle her Aunts had made for her. “The SDC took ‘em from us. We’re gonna spend however long it takes makin’ ‘em regret that.” Several people began agreeing, nodding their heads as her voice rose. “We’re the Deadlock Gang! We look after each other! As long as we do that, everything else falls into place! That’s what they believed, until the end. We’re gonna honor that.”

“YEAH!”

Ashe nodded. “Let’s go rebuild! Then, we start raisin’ hell.”

They started heading back to the stronghold but Bob stopped her with a hand on her shoulder, pointing towards the corner of a nearby building. Handing him the coach gun, she pumped the lever and moved to the corner, popping around and shoving the muzzle into the face of… a kid. Some scared kid she’d never seen before, knocked flat on his rear in terror at the gun in his face.

“D-don’t shoot me! Please!”

“Who’re you?”

“J-jesse. Jesse McCree.”

He looked scared, staring at her with wide eyes, and the general state of the boy reminded her of a fair few folks her parents had taken in over the years. She lowered her weapon slowly. “You homeless?”

“... yeah…” He looked down, as if ashamed. “Usually, groups of people mean food, so…”

“How old are you?”

“I just turned fourteen…”

Ashe frowned. “You don’t look it.” Then she offered her hand. “C’mon. We’ve got plenty of food back home.”

He looked at her with wide eyes while hesitantly taking her hand. “Home?”

“Yeah. You’re part of the family now.” She helped him up. “We’re gonna take care of you.”

The look in Jesse’s eyes then, the cautious sort of hope she’d seen so many times before, made her realize that she had to keep going. This was what Mom meant.

She’d make them proud.

* * *

From the moment she ascended the steps outside the diner, Ashe understood what McCree meant. She could see someone sitting in one of the booths, with pure white hair done up in a ponytail, and while that didn’t necessarily mean anything… it made her wonder. “Remember to duck.”

She opened the door and strolled in, quickly scanning the interior of the diner and surprised when the woman didn’t immediately turn around to look at her. Bob carefully entered behind her and it appeared that they were the only ones inside. It should set her on edge.

Somehow, it didn’t.

“It’s strange, don’t you think?” Ashe’s brows rose. The voice wasn’t terribly similar but the accent, the pronunciation of the words… it reminded her of Mom. “How we can be two rather famous individuals without anyone truly knowing who we are? You, the leader of the Deadlock Gang, one of the most notorious criminal enterprises in the world, and me, the majority shareholder of the Schnee Development Company, one of the most unscrupulous enterprises in the world. Until recent years, anyway.”

“I’d heard they’d had a change of heart,” she said, slowly making her way towards the table. “Didn’t change how I saw ‘em, though.”

“I doubted it would. Now that Father’s gone, a lot of work can be done in truly changing the SDC for the better.” When she was a few feet away, the woman stood and exited the booth, turning around to face Ashe properly. It was like… looking into a funhouse mirror. She could see parts of her own reflection in the woman’s face; they had the same high cheekbones, the same placid look of sizing someone up, and those eyes… well, one eye was light ice blue, just like Mom’s, while the other was white and milky, a jagged scar running across it. The woman began tearing up as recognition sparked. “You look just like your mothers.”

Ashe kept her distance, unsure if she was willing to believe what appeared to be plain as day. “You knew them?”

“Yes. I was the one who introduced them.” Her lips curled into a watery smile. “It seems like a lifetime ago. I met Ruby and Yang while they were travelling through Germany. Those two, plus Penny… they were my best friends. Blake and I were crushed when they had to flee but we understood. I just wish… I could’ve seen them one more time.”

“Yeah… me too…” Her gaze dropped to the floor briefly. “Mom mentioned I had an Aunt and Uncle I’d probably never meet.”

“Admittedly, we didn’t part on the best of terms. She often argued we didn’t have a duty to correct the course the SDC had taken; I disagreed. If I’d known she was going to leave or that she was pregnant...”

“You, what? Woulda bit your tongue?”

“I would’ve mended bridges.” The corners of her lips turned down as tears spilled over her cheeks. “We may not have agreed on everything… but I loved my sister… and I don’t know if she knew that in the end…”

“She did,” Ashe replied, tears springing to her eyes. “She was proud of us both.”

Weiss stepped forward and pulled her into a hug- it was a little weird; Mom had mentioned before that her sister was shorter but Ashe hadn’t expected to stand almost a head taller than her Aunt- which she instantly returned. Bob joined in, too.

They were family, after all.


End file.
